People Pleaser/Transcript
(Theme Song) (Opening shot: The episode starts with a host named Braedon, broadcasting a video online.) Host (Braedon): 'Sup, followers? I'm Braedon. And this is "Biomes with Braedon!" And we're talking biomes 24/7! (He grabs a guitar and flings it a few times.) Now, for your lame spaces that may not know... Lame! A biome is a large community of plants and animals that occupies a distinct region. Think, like, a desert, or your weird Uncle Ted's place. Ewww! Now for my latest purchase. Peep on this... (He picks up a box and shows it close to the camera, we see that it is a box of a playset named "Build-a-BIOME-Playset") build-your-own-biome-playset! It's so easy, even a baby can do it. (camera focuses to the baby on the box and produces a baby-cry) (Suddenly a pause icon appears on the screen, someone has just pressed the pause button. Cut to the kitchen, we see Bubbles sitting on a table. She just paused the video on her computer. She bought a playset too and is working on it) Bubbles: 'Yeah! Even a baby can do it! ''(She places a tree on the playset, but it falls down. It's clear that it is not as easy as she thinks. She takes the box closer to her) I'm sure this baby has a PhD. '''Blossom: ''(taking a bowl of fruits)'' Oh! You're building a biome for science class? (She pours the fruits into a juice extractor) Which one did you get, Bubbles? Bubbles: 'I got the tiger! ''(She makes a tiger howl) '''Blossom: ''(Started the extractor) You mean the Taiga? The largest biome in the world towering the Russian and Canadian forests, ''(She takes a bottle of fresh juice to Bubbles and pours some into Bubbles' cup) ''the toast of sub-Siberia? ''(Suddenly an egg drops quickly into view and attracted Bubbles' attention, followed by another egg and drops into Bubbles' cup, splashes the juice in her face.) Buttercup: 'Too bad you're not in my science class, Bubs. We're studying the egg drop. ''(she lets her egg drop to the table and it cracked.) '''Blossom: '''Buttercup, the point of the egg drop is to drop the egg without breaking it. '''Buttercup: ''(holding another egg) Says you. ''(Buttercup proceeds to throw the egg at the cupboard, there are already 4 broken eggs and she makes it 5.) (Cut to Bubbles. She tries again on her project. She planted 3 trees this time.) Bubbles: '''And... perfect! ''(The trees seems standing straight, but one second later they fall down like the dominoes. Clearly Bubbles failed again, that ruins Bubbles' mood. She asks Blossom for help) ''Blossom, will you help me? My biome project is due tomorrow. '''Blossom: ''(flies into view) Bubbles, I would be honored! ''(she takes out her phone) ''I will make it my top priority after school today. ''(She creates a task "BIOME" with a Bubbles' smile on her To-Do List. We see Bubbles is looking at her full of anticipation.) (Cut to a ringing school bell. The students are walking out of school and ready to go home.) Simpson: 'Thanks for the help today. '''Blossom: '''Bye, guys! ''(She closes the locker door and flies away while Ms. Keane opens the classroom's door behind her) 'Ms. Keane: '''Oh, Blossom! Just the little over-achiever I was looking for. ''(Blossom flies back) '''Blossom: '''Yes, Ms. Keane? '''Ms. Keane: ''(Shows a poster to Blossom) Martin Beanowitz from the Bean Town Beanery is visiting the class tomorrow to talk about running a small restaurant. ''(Cut to a man Martin Beanowitz, he is holding a plate of beans) Martin: 'Bean up, bean down, bean all 'round. Bean town. ''(he puts a spoon of beans into his mouth) 'Ms. Keane: '''And you're the only student I would trust to write a speech that won't be filled with inappropriate bean jokes. Unless you don't have the time, of course. '''Blossom: '''Consider me your number-one bean counter. ''(Ms. Keane bursts in laughter by laugh) 'Ms. Keane: '''Now, that's a joke everyone can get behind. ''(realizes the word "behind" is not appropriate and denied quickly) Oh, uh, don't mention behinds. 'Blossom: '''I'm on it! ''(She checks her To-Do List and adds a new task "SPEECH" over the "BIOME" and left the school) (Cut to Blossom flying in mid-air. She is holding a notebook and a pencil) 'Blossom: '"So, to my fellow bean lovers, I say, 'Ich bean ein bean-liner." (She writes down the sentence that she just spoken) Yeah, yeah! Now I'm in the zone. '''Mayor: ''(From off-screen) Uh, Blossom? Uh, Blossom, down here. ''(Cut to Mayor's city hall where Blossom was just flying past.) Blossom: ''(Flies down to the Mayor) What is it, Mr. Mayor? '''Mayor: '''I accidentally gave the key to the city to my rival... The evil Baron Van Mayorsly of Citytropolis! ''(Cut to another Mayor, who is wearing a black cape and holding the key, laughing evilly.) Mayor: 'Somebody's got to change all the locks in town. ''(full of anticipation) ''Uh, can you do it? '''Blossom: '''Of course! Especially if it's to keep the people of Townsville safe! ''(She adds "LOCKS" to her To-Do List.) (Cut to the ISS control room, with 2 staffs there. The woman is drinking a cup of coffee.) 'Blossom: '''Mission Control! ''(The ISS woman spits the coffee on the man's face) ''I got your call! What's the problem? '''ISS Woman: '''Blossom! You're just in time. Those astronauts in the International Space Station are hungry. ''(She holds up the pizza) ''And we'll need you to get them this pizza before they get hangry. '''Blossom: '''Hangry? '''ISS Woman: '''Hungry and angry. ''(Cut to the astronauts on the spaceship in anger) 'Astronaut: '''AHH!! WE'RE HANGRY! HUNGRY AND ANGRY!!! '''Blossom: '''That's on the to-do list! ''(She checks her phone on her to-do list. But, Bubbles is the last one on the bottom) (Dissolve to Bubbles, who is still sitting beside her undone biome project unhappily. Some eggs fly around her and one of them hits her head and breaks. Cut to Buttercup in mid-air. She is holding a carton of eggs, obviously. She is still doing the egg drop, but always fails. She throws the eggs down) '''Buttercup: ''(Thoughtfully)'' Interesting. (Buttercup holds up a sketch-board. We see she already drew an egg and Bubbles' head on it. She makes them as an equation: Egg + Bubbz =? Then she put the "?" as a cross) ''It would seem throwing eggs at Bubbles does not keep the egg safe. ''(But when she put the board down, Bubbles is shown crying and sobbing because she thinks Blossom wouldn't help her to finish her biome project) (Buttercup noticed her and cried out) Buttercup: 'Whoa, Bubs! ''(floats to the very sad Bubbles, whose eyes are filled with tears) If you didn't like getting pelted with eggs, you could've told me. I'm a reasonable human being here. '''Bubbles: ''(Sadly and sobbing) It's not that... '''Buttercup: '''Good. ''(She holds an egg and ready to throw, but has been cut down by Bubbles' sadness) Bubbles: ''(Sobbing) Blossom promised to help me with my biome project. '''Buttercup: '''She's probably busy being a goody-two-shoes. She'll be back soon. '''Bubbles: '''Soon? That's in, like, forever!!! ''(Buttercup comforts Bubbles hurriedly) Buttercup: '''No need to freak out. Professor Buttercup shall help you on your bike-cone project. '''Bubbles: ''(correcting Buttercup unhappily) Biome. ''(Buttercup flies into view and squeezes Bubbles' face) Buttercup: 'Whatever. With the two greatest scientific minds on the case, nothing could go wrong. '''Bubbles: '''Right! ''(Cut to Blossom's phone. We see Blossom still gets her hands full. The top of the To-Do List was shown as "SPORTS DRINK" and Blossom carries a large drink bottle and gives it to 2 players) 'Blossom: '''Here's your sports drink. Stay hydrated. '''Players: '''Thanks, Blossom! ''(The players turn and pours the drink to a referee nearby. The referee seems scared by this while Blossom looks unamused.) (Cut back to Buttercup. She is reading instructions, but she seems to be reading them reversed) 'Buttercup: '''These instructions are in some kind of weird alien language. ''(Bubbles takes the instructions and turns it around, then she gives it back to Buttercup) 'Buttercup: '''Oh. ''(Cut to the To-Do List again. This time "LIBRARY" is on the top. It is very messy around the library interior) 'Old Woman: '''Oh, Blossom, thank goodness you're here. Kids are so messy these days. '''Blossom: '''I got this. Organization is practically my middle name. ''(She then uses her super speed and organization skill to put the bookshelves orderly again in a few seconds) All done! (She then flies off) 'Old Woman: '''Thank you, Blossom! ''(Cut back to the house. 3 upside-down trees has been cast into the base of the project.) '''Buttercup: Tree time! Bubbles: ''(Joyful)'' Yay, trees! (Buttercup throws more trees at the base) Buttercup: 'Just like they do it in nature. ''((Cut to to the To-Do List again. The top to-do is "SIGN" with a T beside it. Cut to a scenic shot. There are some letters on the hill: OWNSVILLE. It's obvious it lost a letter "T") 'Tourist 1: '''Man, I hate living in Ownsville. ''(Cut to Blossom flying. She is holding up the missing "T" and puts it beside "O" making the word "TOWNSVILLE" correctly and flies away.) 'Tourist 2: '''Oh, that's right. We live in Townsville. ''(The tourists hold up their phones and take some photos) (Back to the house. Buttercup is drinking a soda and burped. Then she pours the soda onto the project to create the river) 'Buttercup: '''A little soda for the river. '''Bubbles: '''Yay, rivers! ''(The To-Do List again and "CEREMONY" is on the top now. Cut to a flame-lit person. Her torch is off. Blossom uses her laser beam to light the torch basin and succeeded. She flies away while the person waves at her. Back to the house. We see Buttercup is holding something) 'Buttercup: '''All right, Bubbles. It's time for this Taiga to get hit by some snow! ''(As soon as her last word was spoken, the camera pulls back quickly and shows what Buttercup is holding: a large can of marshmallow goo. She wants to make some snow by it.) 'Bubbles: '''Yay, snow! '''Buttercup: '''In the form of marshmallow goo. ''("CAT" now has gone to the top of Blossom's To-Do List. A grey cat has been stuck on the top of a tree when Blossom flies to it) 'Blossom: '''Oh, Mr. Cat. This is the fourth time this week. ''(She holds the cat down and gives it to Mojo Jojo) 'Mojo Jojo: '''Oh, thank you. ''(Buttercup has finally "finished" Bubbles' biome project by putting a sign that reads "TAIGA" on top of the mixture) 'Buttercup: '''Ta-da! '' (A few seconds later, the mixture crashes down) 'Buttercup: '''Pretty sweet, huh? '''Bubbles: '''Yeah. ''(She begins to laugh) (A few seconds later, Buttercup joins in. But a few more seconds later, Bubbles realized Buttercup has just ruined her project and starts crying again) '''Buttercup: ''(Flies to Bubbles)'' Bubbles! What...what...what's wrong? Is it too beautiful? Bubbles: 'It's... ''(wailing) '''TERRIBLE!! Buttercup: 'Terrible? ''(Cut to the mixture. A tree falls down. It's clear the mixture was really terrible) It is terrible. There's only one thing that could cause Buttercup to be terrible... (camera zooms to her quickly) Blossom! Hang on, Bubbles. (She takes off while Bubbles is still wailing) '''Bubbles: ''(Wailing)'' TERRIBLE! (The mixture suddenly grows.) '' (Bubbles stops wailing and she is surprised by this) Huh? '' Category:Transcripts Category:Article stubs